Harcelée
by Licht-sama
Summary: Levy a déménagé loin de tous ses amis et de son petit-copain, Gajeel. Hélas, ses nouveaux camarades depuis maintenant 6 mois la harcèlent. Tout bouscule le jour où les choses vont trop loin et où Levy se sent trop seule. Son destin est maintenant très incertain, car la moindre chose peut provoquer une catastrophe...


**Je vous dis bonjour, pour cette nouvelle fiction! Celle-ci est un peu particulière: elle comptera deux chapitres avant de posséder des fins alternatives, il y en aura 3 (le nombre peut augmenter) Au deuxième chapitre, je vous proposerais les différentes fins et vous devrez voter pour celle qui vous plaît le plus. La fin qui aura gagné sera publiée en premier! ^^ Je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture et ne vous donne pas rendez-vous, étant donné que mon inspiration est plutôt capricieuse!**

* * *

 _Je n'en peux plus, Gajeel._

Gajeel ouvre de grands yeux face au texto qu'il a reçu. Occupé qu'il était à rechercher partout Levy, il n'avait pas senti son portable vibrer, et il ne voyait le message que maintenant, alors qu'il s'était arrêté, haletant de courir partout.

 **Il y a quelques jours.**

 **Mardi 17 Avril, matin.**

Levy attend à l'arrêt de bus. Elle consulte ses messages, vainement. Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé, il y a de ça quelques mois, elle avait peu à peu perdu de vue ses amis, seul lui restait Gajeel, son petit-ami. Mais même avec lui, « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ce proverbe ne s'appliquait que trop bien. Elle entend un vrombissement et lève le regard. C'est son bus. Elle verrouille son portable et le range. Elle rajuste son sac sur ses épaules et en serre les lanières en grinçant des dents. _Courage_ , se dit-elle. Le bus s'arrête à sa hauteur et elle monte peu après que les portes se soient ouvertes. Aujourd'hui, le temps est gris et pluvieux, laissant l'odeur si particulière de la pluie flotter partout. Elle baisse le regard sur ses pieds, et va s'asseoir à une place libre, là où personne n'est déjà installé, de sorte qu'elle soit seule. Elle ne dit bonjour à personne, elle se dépêche seulement de détourner le regard sur la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Autour d'elle, ses camarades commencent à se rendre compte de sa présence. Levy n'avait pas de très bonnes relations avec eux. A vrai dire, elle se faisait harcelée par eux. Mais elle gardait malgré tout espoir qu'un jour elle réussisse à se faire pardonner, quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, ou même que les élèves arrêtent et se détournent d'elle du jour au lendemain. Elle entend déjà les insultes. Elle serre les dents et les poings. Elle n'a plus envie d'entendre tout ça. Pour faire taire les voix mesquines, elle met ses écouteurs et lance quelques chansons. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le meilleur jour pour supporter tout ça, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle avait envoyé plusieurs messages à Gajeel et qu'il n'avait pas répondu. C'est comme s'il l'ignorait. Et ça lui faisait mal, car c'était son petit-ami après tout. N'était-il pas censé être amoureux d'elle ? Soucieux ? Désireux de sa compagnie ? Il n'était manifestement rien de tout ça. Il avait beaucoup changé lorsqu'elle est partie : il l'avait boudée plusieurs jour avant son départ, et le jour de celui-ci, il lui avait seulement donné une étreinte et un bisou sur la joue. Rien de très romantique ni intime, et très loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé et espéré. Mais c'était Gajeel après tout, alors elle avait laissé couler.

Après avoir été embêtée quelques fois dans le bus, elle arriva à son lycée. Son cauchemar réel. Elle essaya de se faire toute petite, de se fondre dans la masse, mais ses cheveux ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Ainsi, elle reçut plusieurs croche-pieds et des insultes soufflées à l'oreille. Elle serrait son sac contre elle. Elle détestait cet endroit. De tout son cœur, elle le haïssait.

 **Mardi 17 Avril, Pause déjeuner.**

Elle mangeait toute seule quand elle reçut un message, elle l'ouvrit rapidement, curieuse de savoir ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas un message, mais une notification, comme quoi on l'avait mentionnée dans un commentaire sur Facebook, les doigts tremblant elle alla constater. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et celui-ci se confirma quand elle vit dans quoi on l'avait mentionnée. C'était les photos d'une grosse soirée qui avait dû se passer samedi dernier, soit quand Gajeel n'a pas répondu à ses messages. On voyait plusieurs photos de tous ses amis faisant la fête, riant et souriant à loisir. Tout cela lui fit un peu mal au cœur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui arrivait. Puis elle tomba sur une image qui faillit lui faire lâcher son portable. Gajeel. _Son_ Gajeel, embrassait à pleine bouche une fille. Une _autre_ fille qu'elle. Une étrangère qui était étrangement proche de son petit-ami. Et le commentaire en question venait apparemment de la jeune fille qui avait ajouté à côté de son nom, un smiley qui faisait un clin d'œil et qui lui soufflait un baiser. Elle voyait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Genre : Hé ! Regarde-ça ! Et tu ne peux rien y faire ! Elle était incrédule. Non plus que ça, il y avait une phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit pour ça :

 **Elle avait été trompée.**

 **Mercredi 18 Avril, début d'après-midi.**

Levy était recroquevillée dans son lit, tremblant de tout son corps et sanglotant. Ses parents n'étaient pas là mais au travail, quant à elle, elle avait prétexté être malade pour rester à la maison. Hier, avait été la fois de trop. Tout avait commencé avec cette photo. Sous le choc, de violents sanglots l'avait prise, et ses harceleurs les plus récidivants l'avait trouvée comme ça, misérable, écroulée au sol, et pleurant de chaudes larmes de désespoir. Ça avait paru leur plaire car par la suite ils l'enfermèrent dans un vestiaire et lui retirèrent avec brutalité tous ses vêtements. Elle ne fut pas violée, et elle hésite encore entre s'en réjouir ou l'appréhender. Oui, car ils l'avaient frappée. Encore et encore, au point de lui faire cracher du sang et d'avoir plusieurs hématomes sur le ventre et le dos.

Elle était maintenant là, dans son lit, à être craintive et blessée. Un jour, elle devra bien y retourner, et tous les recroiser, et subir à nouveau leurs moqueries et leur coups. Elle avait envie _de mourir_.

 **Mercredi 18 Avril, soirée.**

Elle avait joué le jeu devant ses parents, le lendemain elle retournerait à l'école. Elle aurait bien voulu abandonner les études et cette école, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à ses parents qui lui donnaient le meilleur environnement de travail possible avec des fournitures de qualité. Ils dépensaient beaucoup pour elle, et gâcher leurs efforts lui serait peut-être pire que subir ces humiliations chaque jour. Soudainement, elle reçut un message. Cette fois c'en était vraiment un, et il venait de Gajeel.

 _Salut ! :3 Je viens dans le coin ce week-end, ça te dit qu'on se voit ?_

Elle reste imperméable à son message. Aucune explication pour l'image sur Facebook ? Sur le fait qu'il a embrassé à pleine bouche une autre fille qu'elle ? Elle a soudainement envie de le blesser, lui, qui l'a trahie. Quoi de mieux que de l'appeler pour tout lui crier à la figure ? Elle l'appelle, et attend à la fois anxieusement et impatiemment pendant la numérotation. Il finit par décrocher :

« Levy ? Demande-t-il d'une voix surprise.

-Salut, Gajeel, le salue-t-elle d'une voix plate.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, très bien, merci Gajeel. »

Oui, elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle se faisait juste harcelée, et il l'avait juste ignorée jusqu'à son message ce jour-là.

« Alors on fait comment pour ce week-end ? Demande-t-il avec un semblant de joie dans la voix.

-J'aimerais qu'on discute d'autre chose avant. »

Le silence lui répondit, et elle attendit, impatiente.

« Euh, oui si tu veux… De quoi ? La questionne-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

-De la photo sur Facebook où tu embrasses une fille qui n'est manifestement pas ta petite-amie. Dois-je souligner que tu y mets du cœur également ? Bon sang, c'est quoi ça, Gajeel ! Comment ça se fait qu'une telle photo soit comme ça sur Internet, et pire : pourquoi j'y ai été identifiée ?! Et c'est qui d'abord ?! Une pute ?! Ta nouvelle copine puisque l'ancienne n'est plus là pour te satisfaire ?! C'est marrant, je n'avais pas entendu parler de notre séparation. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux ! Je suis juste déçue de constater que tu m'ignores pendant plusieurs jours, que tu roules des pelles à d'autres filles dans mon dos et que tu t'amènes ensuite comme une fleur pour me demander si on peut se voir ce week-end !

-QUOI ?! Mais non ! Levy ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Pas la peine, je vois d'ici tes excuses. Tu ne le voulais pas ? Elle t'a forcée ? Ne me fait pas rire.

-… »

Elle soupira. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, il parla :

« Ouais, je te l'avoue je l'ai embrassée cette fille. Mais c'était durant la soirée et t'étais pas là, alors j'ai pas arrêté de boire parce qu'alors qu'on aurait dû tous s'amuser entre amis t'étais pas là. J'ai bu comme un trou et il y a cette fille qui s'est amenée et qui m'a parlée de toi je crois. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à l'embrasser, mais je n'étais pas conscient Levy.

-Tu…

-Inutile de me pousser une gueulante, je me suis retrouvé à faire face à Lucy et Erza, qui m'ont passé le savon de ma vie. Quelques jours après, la fille postait la photo sur Facebook. Je pense que tu n'y es pas retournée depuis, car elle a été supprimée.

-…

-Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais ? Dit-il après un moment, j'ai pas envie de te perdre, surtout pas à cause d'une connerie que j'ai faite lorsque j'ai bu comme un vieil alcoolo. Alors ouais, je me suis amenée comme une fleur pour te demander de sortir, dans l'espoir que t'aurais pas vu cette putain de photo et qu'on ne s'était pas vus depuis trop longtemps. »

Levy était confuse, toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Pouvait-elle croire Gajeel ? Elle en avait tellement envie, mais sa trahison restait encore présente.

« Ça fait mal, Gajeel. Ça fait très mal quad tu vois celui ou celle que tu aimes plus que tout au monde embrasser une autre personne. C'est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, et j'en ai marre. »

Elle entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Elle fronça les sourcils, et c'était comme ça qu'il comptait la convaincre ?

« Alors laisse-moi me rattraper. Je t'en supplie laisse-moi m'excuser en face de toi correctement. »

Elle attendit un moment, histoire de le faire mijoter un peu. Au fond, elle savait bien quelle était sa réponse. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait toujours été faible, elle ne deviendra jamais forte. Imposer son opinion, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas fait ça ? Ça remonte à avant son déménagement. A croire que son harcèlement l'avait perdue.

« D'accord. Samedi, treize heures au parc. Tu vois où c'est ?

-Oui !

-Bien, alors bonne nuit Gajeel. »

Et elle raccrocha. Peu de temps après, les larmes coulèrent. Pourquoi ? Il était si crédible, digne de confiance, fort, pourquoi le remettait-elle en doute ? Ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire confiance ? Non, définitivement non.


End file.
